


Dlaczego wbijasz mi kopyto w twarz?

by abigail_frank



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Meet-Cute, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail_frank/pseuds/abigail_frank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia Melody, Vinyl Scratch i ich pierwsze spotkanie, które kończy się złamanym nosem.</p><p>(Wow, pierwsza polska praca o MLP na Ao3. O czym to świadczy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dlaczego wbijasz mi kopyto w twarz?

**Author's Note:**

> Mimo tego, iż fandom nie ma zbyt dobrej sławy, to może prostymi, miłymi fanfikami chociaż odrobinę uda mi się to zmienić? Każdy kudos jest na wagę złota :)

Octavia Melody nie miała bladego pojęcia w jaki sposób dała namówić się Frederickowi Horseschoepinowi na zakup biletu na koncert zespołu _Purple Waters_. Zespołu, który grał muzykę elektroniczną. Zespołu, którego nie znosiła z całego serca. Fakt, był on znany na całą Equestrię, o czym wiele razy wspominała jej Symphony, ale to nie zmieniało tego, że Octavia za wszelką cenę pragnęła pozostać w domu, by móc doszlifowywać swój utwór muzyczny, który miał zapewnić jej solidną pozycję w Canterlockiej Szkole Muzycznej, a nie brudzić kopyta w tłumie rozwydrzonych i spoconych nastokucyków.

 

"A jednak tam idziesz", pomyślała, przechodząc przez próg klubu FillyOut. Jej uszy przeszył nieznośny jazgot, połączenie drżącego się kota i smyczka przesuwanego po nienastrojonych skrzypcach.

 

\- Na grzywę Celestii, Frederick - klepnęła przyjaciela w ramię. - Co też tobie odbiło, żeby tu przyjść?

 

Frederick uśmiechnął się, spoglądając na nią rozmarzonym wzrokiem, ale Octavia wiedziała, że ma on kogoś innego przed oczami.

 

\- Sweetcream Scoops - odpowiedział, jakby czytając jej w myślach. Jego oświadczenie zbiło Octavię z tropu, ale już po chwili przypomniała sobie kucyka zielonej maści, o grzywie w kolorze landrynek i zalotnym spojrzeniu, którym obdarowywał każdego napotkanego przechodnia.

 

\- Czy to ta klacz, która miała stoisko "Całus za jeden pieniążek" w Ponyville?

 

\- Tak.

 

\- I czy to ta klacz, która powiedziała, że nawet za złamanego pieniążka cię nie pocałuje?

 

\- Tak...

 

Octavia uderzyła się kopytem w czoło. Frederick Horseschoepin był racjonalnym i twardo stąpającym po ziemi ogierem, lecz gdy chodziło o sprawy sercowe... Luno, nawet teraz widać było serduszka w jego oczach.

 

\- Ma się tu pojawić, Octy, tak przynajmniej mówiła Symphony.

 

\- Tak, bo nikt inny, tylko Symphony jest głosem rozsądku - mruknęła Octavia, lecz Frederick już jej nie usłyszał, ponieważ wmieszał się w tłum innych kucyków, byle by tylko przedostać się pod samą scenę. Octavia próbowała go nie zgubić, ale widok przesłoniła jej kolejna fala napływających fanów.

 

Gdy zamknięto drzwi klubu, światła zgasły, a na scenie pojawiła się sztuczna mgła, której Octavia wręcz nienawidziła. Na jej nieszczęście, jaskrawo migające światła akurat waliły jej prosto w pysk.

 

Na scenę wystąpił fioletowy pegaz, a za nim wkroczyła reszta zespołu składająca się z dwóch innych ogierów - ziemskiego i jednorożca, oraz dwóch pegazic.

 

\- Cześć wszystkim! - powitał fanów fioletowy, w którym Octavia poznała Rainbow Swoopa, lidera kapeli. - Dzisiaj zagra dla was _Purple Waters_ , których mam nadzieję, przyjmiecie ciepło!

 

Rozległ się wrzask tłumu i jęk Octavii.

 

Rainbow zaczął od starszych hitów ze swoich dawnych płyt, Kucyki wydawały z siebie dzikie okrzyki, unosząc kopyta i skacząc. Robiło się coraz duszniej, ciaśniej i niewygodniej, a zapach potu podrażniał nozdrza Octavii Melody, której pragnieniem było teraz jak najszybsze wydostanie się z tej hordy rozemocjonowanych fanów.

 

\- _...and when DJ-Pon 3 starts spinning different tunes, I'll see the Dark Mare of the moon!_ \- Klub zatrząsł się w posadach, gdy Rainbow zaśpiewał refren jednego ze swoich największych hitów, a tłum zaczął drzeć się razem z nim. Octavia naprawdę cieszyła się, że zespół posiada całą armię zwolenników, ale nie mogła pojąć tego, jakim cudem dała się namówić Frederickowi na wstąpienie do jej szeregów.

 

Jednak gdy okazało się, że trasa koncertowa promuje najnowszy album _Purple Waters_ o nazwie "The Fence", co oznaczało, że impreza przedłuży się o jakąś godzinę, Octavia zdecydowała, że ma już tego serdecznie dosyć. Uwielbiała się bawić i od czasu do czasu mocniej zaszaleć, ale po prostu nie potrafiła poddać się muzyce, która składała się z krótkich przerywanych elektronicznych dźwięków i przepuszczonemu przez syntezator wokalowi.

 

Refren piosenki _Nigthmare Moon_ się powtórzył, a przez zatrzęsienie kucyków przedarła się fala pisków i wrzasków. Tłum zaczął skakać i rzucać się do przodu, aby być jak najbliżej swoich liderów. Octavia próbowała ustać w miejscu, ale poleciała prawie do samej sceny, ocierając się o spocone sierści i mokre pyski.

 

Wtem dostrzegła, jak wszyscy unoszą kopyta, na które rzucają się te z odważniejszych kucyków. Octavia nawet nie zdążyła pojąć tego, co się wokół niej dzieje, gdy poczuła, jak czyjaś noga uderza ją prosto w nos i powala na podłogę. Octavia wydała z siebie przeciągły skowyt, momentalnie łapiąc się za pysk i wyczuwając pod kopytami coś ciepłego. Dobrze wiedziała, że to krew, ale było tak ciemno, że nic nie potrafiła dostrzec.

 

\- O moja Celestio - rozległ się czyiś ochrypły głos i Octavia poczuła, jak ktoś łapie ją za ramiona, po czym wynosi z klubu. Pomieszczenie nagle zawirowało jej przed oczyma, a ból nasilił się. Próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale powstrzymała się, gdy poczuła metaliczny posmak w ustach.

 

Gdy znalazła się na zewnątrz, przez krótką chwilę przyzwyczajała zmęczone oczy do słońca, aż ujrzała przed sobą białą klacz o niebieskomiętowej grzywie i w fioletowych okularach na nosie, przypatrującej się jej z zakłopotaniem. Octavia uniosła kopyto, by dotknąć swojego pyszczka, lecz klacz szybko ją powstrzymała.

 

\- Lepiej tego nie rób. Chyba jest złamany - był to ten sam ochrypły głos, który usłyszała w klubie. Octavia prychnęła, próbując się podnieść, ale ból w jednej chwili zwalił ją z nóg. Biała klacz pomogła jej się położyć, wbijając spojrzenie w jej nos.

 

\- Przepraszam, naprawdę nie chciałam, ale pogo robi swoje - powiedziała, uśmiechając się z zakłopotaniem. - Mam na imię Vinyl, Vinyl Scratch.

 

\- Octavia Melody.

 

Dopiero teraz dostrzegła, jaki urok miała w sobie Vinyl, szczególnie, gdy zdjęła swoje okulary, ukazując piękne oczy w kolorze fuksji. Octavia Melody spojrzała na jej bok, zauważając, że znajduje się na nim podwójna ósemka.

 

\- Widzę, że ty również interesujesz się muzyką - mruknęła. Vinyl Scratch wyszczerzyła zęby.

 

\- Od września będę uczęszczać do Canterlockiej Szkoły Muzycznej - pochwaliła się, po czym uderzając się kopytkiem w pierś, dodała: - Dostałam się za pierwszym razem!

 

Octavia uniosła brwi.

 

\- Ja również rozpocznę tam naukę od września - powiedziała, na co Vinyl wydała z siebie dziki okrzyk radości.

 

\- Oh yeah! Może będziemy współlokatorkami?

 

\- Nie wykluczam tej możliwości.

 

Vinyl przekrzywiła głowę, przyglądając się jej z zaciekawieniem. Usiadła obok niej, po czym za pomocą magii założyła okulary za róg.

 

\- Co taki kucyk jak ty robił na koncercie Purple Waters? Nie, żeby mnie to przeszkadzało - zapytała, drapiąc się po głowie. Octavia wywróciła oczyma, ale uwadze Vinyl nie umknął cień uśmiechu, który przebiegł po jej twarzy.

 

\- Mój przyjaciel z orkiestry zakochał się w jednej z klaczy, która miała się na nim pojawić. Można by powiedzieć, że chciałam dotrzymać mu towarzystwa. A ty?

 

\- Zabawne! - zaśmiała się Vinyl. - Ja też jestem tu z powodu mojego przyjaciela. Tyle, że on jest członkiem kapeli, pewnie go widziałaś. Jednorożec w szarych okularach i czarnej koszuli, ma na imię Neon Lights. Spoko gość, znamy się od źrebaka. Właściwie, to znam się z całym składem _Purple Waters_.

 

\- Serio? - Octavia przyjęła to do wiadomości z rezerwą. Co jak co, ale to było wręcz niemożliwe. Zdecydowała się tego nie komentować, ale Vinyl zauważyła jej oględne spojrzenie.

 

\- Pamiętasz refren piosenki _Nightmare Moon_? Jest tam mowa o DJ-Pon 3. Ja nią jestem.

 

\- TY jesteś DJ-Pon 3? - Octavia wybałuszyła oczy. - Tą DJ-Pon 3, która skrzętnie ukrywa swoją tożsamość, a jej piosenka _Music to My Ears_ znajduje się na liście przebojów?

 

\- Tak! - Vinyl podała jej kopytko i zaczęła je mocno trząść. - Tylko nie mów o tym nikomu. Nie powinnam iść do tej szkoły, mając już karierę na koncie.

 

Octavia uśmiechnęła się, patrząc na klacz z zaintrygowaniem.

 

\- Obiecuję - odrzekła. - Możesz mi zaufać.

 

\- Super! Kto wie, może pojawię się na jednym z twoich koncertów?

 

\- Nie, lepiej nie - Octavia poczuła, jak na jej policzki wychodzi rumieniec. - Ja niestety nie mogę pochwalić się karierą, dopiero się do niej przymierzam.

 

\- A gdzie ćwiczysz? Na pewno nie przegapiłabym okazji, aby zobaczyć jak gra...

 

Vinyl nie zdążyła usłyszeć odpowiedzi, ponieważ krwawienie z nosa Octavii nasiliło się, na co ta skuliła się z bólu.

 

\- Umm, może pomogę tobie dojść do szpitala - bąknęła Vinyl, pomagając jej wstać. - Spokojna głowa, Octy, nos się zagoi.

 

\- Mam nadzieję - jęknęła Octavia, kładąc głowę na jej ramieniu i wzdychając ciężko. Vinyl Scratch uśmiechnęła się lekko, po czym obie powolnym krokiem ruszyły w drogę.


End file.
